real reason of living
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Fenix and Kida have been friends since forever now they must join together to find out who they really are?


real reason of living

Chapter 1: reunion of siblings

_I never knew that this was a terrible plan I had done, but my brother Yoko pulled it out as a good one after all the men got back home safely Yoko turned to me furious " you would've killed all my men for nothing, but a precious jewel that means nothing to this family when will you learn Kida!" he had yelled tears swelled in my eyes and shouted at him " I HATE YOU YOKO!!!!!" and stormed off to my bedroom Yomi at the time had been Yoko best friend had followed me to my bedroom I had went to slam the door in his face, but he caught it with his hand "my you are cunning just like your brother." my eyes had widen in shocked and than glared at him for being naive Yomi had laughed and forced his way in, but backed away in fear I didn't understand at first until I turned around and there stood Yoko bearing his fangs at Yomi._

_They stare at each other and Yoko said threatening " Yomi you are never allowed near these doors again!!" and tackled him out of my bedroom..... _I woke with a start and looked around 'phew it was only a dream' I thought I looked at the time and notice it was 7:30 A.M. " OH MY GOD!! I'm late!!" I gotten out of bed dressed quickly and left downstairs slipped my shoes on dashed out the door slamming it shut. By the time I got there I was heaving and puffing and walked into the classroom "Ms. Kimina you're late" "I'm sorry " I said bowing respectfully and taking my seat next to Keiko.

Keiko looked at me " you look out of breath" "Ran all the way here" 'huh that's odd I don't feel tired' I thought. When the bell ranged and I had left the classroom and went to the roof to think I sat down when I got to the roof. I looked to the sky and closed my eyes to feel the wind hit my face ' hmmmm what to do today ' and I sighed longingly "hey Kida why the long face " asked Yusuke I opened my eyes " oh Yusuke nothing wrong " "sure" he said sarcastically my eyes widen than lowered " you're just saying that to cheer me up?" "no really what's wrong?"

It took me a minute to think I looked away from Yusuke and sighed heavily " I never told anyone this, but I have a brother I think, but I don't remember" Yusuke stayed silent and sat down next to me "It'll come back to you you can never forget your siblings no matter how hard you try they're always there no matter how much you want them to go away " he exclaimed I looked at him " truly " I asked hopefully "truly " he answered

I hugged him "thank you Yusuke " I got up a left the roof to lunch. Yusuke sighed 'wait til she figures out that Kuwabara has a crush on her' he thought. I got to the cafeteria and bumped into Kuwabura "oh sorry Kazuma" and went to get food. When I got my food I sat down with Keiko and friends "hey sorry I left so early and skipped a class " "aww that's fine I told the teacher you went to the nurses about a stomach ache" "awww your so nice Keiko" I said hugging her. She giggled and hugged me back "now all we have to do is catch you up on that class" "yeah " I nodded.

When school was over I was walking by myself homeward I took an alleyway to make the shortcut home when a few punks cut in front of my path. My eyes lowered to a glare "why would you black a girl from walking home" I said calmly "Cause you're hot " one of them said licking his lips Yusuke and Kuwabara was walking by when they heard what was going on "hey that's Kida" whispered Kuwabara "shh" whispered Yusuke.

The two guys gulped, but Yusuke stopped 'that was odd how come I didn't see that they we're demons' I looked at them 'there's four of them it shouldn't be that hard to get them to the ground and run' I thought one of them decided to run at me and attack I jumped easily out of reach "you're going to have to do better than that to beat me" I inquired. The boy who had attacked me was shocked out of horror Kuwabara wanted to shout out to cheer, but Yusuke covered his mouth. I eventually knocked them all out ' they were demons no wonder why they didn't go down so easily' I thought I turned my head " I know your there Yusuke Kazuma"

I looked at Yusuke " you looked shocked about something?" Yusuke only stayed silent for a minute " how in the hell did you do that?" " I don't know, but I did figure that they were Demons after I kicked that one to the ground" Yusuke went to one of demons and toed it with his foot. Kurabara went straight for me " are you ok?" he asked taking my hand "fine" I answered taking my hand away gently "I've got to get home you guys bye." and took off.

Yusuke glared at Kurabara "what?" "you just had to do that! Keiko wanted me to ask Kida if she wanted to go to her family diner for dinner and you had to scare her off!" "Oh so she doesn't like me " " no she doesn't " Yusuke said and turned around to walk in the direction where I walked off, but Botan blocked his path "Hey what are you doing here?" Yusuke said "There a mission that has to be done " "yes and here you go " replied Hiei annoyed giving Yusuke the tape after Yusuke took the tape from Hiei he left. Yusuke scratched the back of his head "what's with him?" "I don't know " came Botan reply shrugging her shoulders.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan left for their mission "you know Kida likes me too" Kuwabara was saying "You dult she doesn't like you!" Yusuke yelled "what makes you think that?" "Cause the way she kindly says bye quick like" You really so" "yes she too occupied trying to find her lost....." and Yusuke stops there. "Lost what?" Kuwabara asked "nothing " they continued they're journey to their target keeping silent most of the time. Back at home I took off my shoes and plopped on the couch and fell asleep _After Yomi left Youko went to me " you alright Kida?" "I'm fine." Youko smiled and pulled me to a hug "I'm sorry about earlier " " I know or you wouldn't be here saving me from Yomi " "Kida I want you to know something No matter what happens I will always be there for you okay?" " Okay Youko" he let go of hug and my room for me to think. The next day I went off to walk alone to clear my thoughts I found a tree and sat down 'this world bores me sometimes I wish something exciting happens that doesn't have to deal with Yomi' I looked to the sky, but the branches of the tree was blocking the nice clouds 'sigh I wish this day will last forever' I turned my head for I heard a snap of a branch breaking "who's there?" "it's just me " Yomi answered I stood up quickly " what do you want?" I said seething flexing my fingers "nothing I just thought it be a nice day for a walk" "bullshit you followed me!" _

_His eyes widen "Kida your language" "I don't care YOUKO!!!" I screamed Yomi came at me and closed my mouth "shh " I glared at him with hated eyes and I bit down on his hand intil it bled Yomi screamed in pain and back away I stubbled forward, but turned around and slashed him with nails his arm bleeding before I could attack him again Youko came and saw Yomi he laughed " you shouldn't have messed with her Yomi" than Youko tone changed " what did I tell you yesterday " "never to go near her" Correct or......" " or the consequences are torture" " Correct go back toward the castle immediately " I looked to Youko my fangs still showing "you can calm down now " Youko said walking to me I ran to him and hugged him tightly " he was following me I know it." " I know Kida I know, but you injured him pretty well " " Yea I guess " I looked down after letting him go from the hug. "what's wrong Kida is ......._ than there was knock the door and I woke 'who's that?' I thought getting up off the couch and heading for the door I answered "hello" "hey" Keiko said "oh come in" I replied smiling.

we both sat down on the couch " here some food the restuant "thanks" I open the container and started eating "sorry I didn't make for dinner " "oh don't worry Yusuke didn't either " "oh" " I'll kill him for sure" "don't do that maybe smack him abit" Keiko started laughing " yea your right" I smirked "do you want something to drink?" "sure" I came back with drinks and handed one to Keiko "thanks did you know Kuwabara has a crush on you?" " Yea I know that " Keiko giggled " oh hey it's friday night you don't mind if I stay the night?" She asked "no I don't mind at all " I asked "thanks I thought You'd want some company " The two of them stayed up and watched movies and talked about Yusuke and things than I brought up my lost brother by coincidence " you have a brother!" " yea, but I don't know his name " "don't worry you will find him " and with that they went to bed

(A/N: hey chapter finished review and I'll come up with more ^^)


End file.
